Wild horses and Pokegirls...The legacy
by blindmanx
Summary: Many parts to come is in the pokegirl universe


****

Wild horses & Pokegirls …the legacy

Tropic league Chapter 1

This is a fan fic written by blindmanx@hotmail.com

WARNING; Metroanime originally made this story idea. This story line should be considered separate. 

Akun, Metroanime, Gorgo and (one or five) myself created most data entries based very loosely on situations from in Pokemon, created by Nintendo; Yes for those who are wondering I have nothing better to do and I have no life. 

Outlaw star created by Takehiko Itoh, Tenchi Muyo produce by AIC and Twin Angels/Dolls or loosely based on the to find anymore information about the poke'girls check the pokegirl forum at http://disc.server.com/Indices/169881.html

The first part of this story is P.G 13 rated and not as good as I would like it to be but later parts of this will be more comical, filled with deadpan humor and will be a lot more graphic in nature and in substance aspect of some of the darker nature of human kind will be evident and those with morals and good scenes should avoid this, I write this for myself to see if I could so bar with me it should get better further into the story (Hell… I'm trying to avoid this and I'm the one who wrote it… yes, I had morals one but they don't move any more) 

This disclaimer is a little bit off that's because I left it in with the dirty laundry. Enjoy thyself

****

The Outlawed Star … in the beginning

**On the high sea there are only three powers, The Law, The Pirates and … The Outlaws this is the way of the tropic league. **

Five Months from now…

'I can't believe I'm here under the sea fulfilling my wish… if this is a dream I don't want to wake up, as long as Jim and Melfena are with me let all those who are after us come… I will let no one stop my dream from becoming real…. So if you want a fight bring it on… Oh, yea… LET'S GO' 

-----------------------BANG---------------------------

Today…

"There's 'Hot ice' Hilda's ship." Said the old man on board the pirate ship which was odd in itself seeing that he was the only male on the ship that was chasing which was shocking to most people but then no one alive knew this so it worked out for the old tamer.

The XXX pirates got what ever they went after (normally) and were more feared in the tropic league than even the limbee pirates were in the rest of the leagues they were considered heartless by there friends and ruthless by their enemies (who only numbered one living at the moment)

"Fire, bring her and what she stole too me." the old tamer shouted as the flooded tubes fired there torpedoes at the running ship, was exhilarated when four torpedoes impacted into the side off Hilda's ship "We've taken out her weapons sir."

"Good, now we can get back what is ours" the old tamer said to himself "NOW BRING HER TO ME" he shouted.

Halda was smiling, despite the fact her ship was just holding together. She turned on her 'sonic burst' engine "stay here and die or leave and die." she said to herself as the sonic burst engulf her ship and took it away a flash. 

Leaving the pirates only with a shattered victory "Damn you, Hilda."

------------------------BANG------------------------

"DAD" Gene struggled as his father shoved him into the escape pod "Go… you grow up gene and become a good man"… "NO, DAD PLEASE LET ME STAY"… "GOOD BYE GENE."… "GENE"… "GENE"… "Gene" 

"Come on Gene its really late and we have work to do." Jim said as he tried to shake gene awake from his usual deadman's sleep.

"Gene we have a client to go and meet, we don't want to be late"

Just then the oven door in the kitchen popped open, filling the warehouse they called home with the smell of Jim's cooking. 

All that could have been seen of Gene's red hair as he rushed to the table, later Gene's finished of lunch he jumped up and two seconds after that was in the bathroom using up all the running water before Jim even realized he had moved from his bed.

'Ahhhhh, GEEENNNEEE' Jim cried out trying not to get angry. "What?" Gene asked while throwing on his regular black outfit.

"Sigh, never mind we have to go to meet the lady that called for us." Jim said to the slob that never cleaned up after himself, "Do you here me, Gene."

" Yea… yea, man that helped now I feel alive again." Gene added as he got up from the table "Ok then come on then lets get out of here." He said picking up his weapons and then throwing on his coat. 

"When are you going to get a titmouse, damn it Gene. I'm not your nursemaid." Jim asked now opening the warehouse garage door as he started up his classic racing buggy.

"Ha, and put you out of a job. You're the one that said that we didn't have the money to hire one." Gene said holstering the last of his guns and then jumping to the buggy. " And if you catch one you still have to train them."

And then the pair took off. 

-------------------------------------------- BANG---------------

"Dude where my car?" asked Dude1. "Dude where your car, Dude?" Dude2 answered. "Come on, Dude where my car?" Dude1. "Yea, where your car Dude?" Dude2

--------------------BANG-------------------------

It was still late in the evening when they arrived a cross-town at the meeting place close to the main harbor… a bar named tug'er boat. The place still looked the same, as it always it was large, dark and funny looking (sort of like the owner of the place.) 

The only people who seemed to be in the bar, were the bartender, his pokegirl waitress Aria and six assorted customers spread out around the bar 'two with hooded heads sitting close together' Gene thought as he walked up to the bar looking around at the small crowd.

"Is a lady named Rachael here waiting for me," Gene asked Aria who was talking to Jim about his passing his tamers exam a few days before 

"Yes, there's a lady in the corner behind the hat rack." Aria replied, pointing to a woman with blond hair, Aria seemed to always smile at them when they came in the bar, it was a surprised to most that a … magami was working at a bar but after a while it was as if she always was there. 

As Gene started to move towards her, one of the hooded figures grabbed his shoulder spinning him around and threw a right cross at Gene's head. 

It would have worked too… if Gene's head were still there it would have been over for him but instead of that Gene's head raced towards the hooded figure ending with a bone-jarring crack.

Gene's head bounced off the hooded figure's as he flew backward towards the ground, his head spinning from the sudden impact of the blow. Gene realized he was in trouble and fell backwards into a roll coming back to his feet as the hooded figure rushed him.

Gene was now ready for that his taming gauntlet that Jim had modified was now with a touch activated and a small blue charge of energy was surrounding his body his personal force field was now in place.

The advantage of his mysterious opponent was now not as bad as it was minutes before… Now, time to play.

As Jim thought Gene was enjoying himself 'the bum' but after that weird sound when their heads met Jim did not think that this was a regular street fight, so he took out his pokedex (that he modified… naturally) to scan the hooded fighter and the surrounding area, he watch as it moved toward Gene with an impressive powerful left hook. 

The only thing that saved Gene was his speed even with the field up he could feel the force of the blow as it missed his head by an inch, as he twisted his body around as threw his first assault with a energy charged punch to the exposed ribs, then before it could react another charged punch to the head with all his body weight behind it throwing the hooded figure off balance for a second then it suddenly launching into a flying tackle.

Jim had finished running his scan and was instantly awarded an answer, it was…"Gene reverse the field." Jim shouted out as the hooded figure flew towards his partner.

Gene heard Jim and press the switch just in time and was surprised at what happen when he did it reversed and let out a powerful wave of energy the instead of stopping his charging foe like he thought it would, it threw the hooded figure against the wall with a thud, 'Man Jim really revved up this things' he thought as he looked at the hooded figure lying on the floor in a heap.

Just as Gene turned to Jim to find out what was going on, something was now flying with great speed at him then in an instant a small blur was in front of him.

The hooded figure that was siting in the corner went down in a heap as the blast from Jim's stun gun hit with extreme efficiency as Jim stood up off the ground.

"Why, did you do that I was starting to have fun." Gene asked looking around to make sure that no more attack would come. "Sorry, about that Gene but I figured it would be safer to take out the tamer than to wait for him to release the other pokegirls he has on him." Jim said dusting himself off as he walked over to the first hooded form. 

'He won't even admit that his gloves power was out.' He thought sighing to himself as he looked at the attacker. 

Jim walked over to the hooded figure and pulled back the hood to reveal a Minotaura, he turned and smiled at Gene "Your lucky that she's just been captured or it would have been trouble…real trouble"

"What did you say lucky … ha, we had more trouble taking on that widow." Gene realized what he said and looked around to find that every one in the bar was now looking at him with amazement at his statement.

"What about the ranger?" Jim asked feeling a headache coming on again, "What about that idiot he goes fighting a widow and then I had to go in and save him from been killed by the widow."

Jim didn't realize that he and Gene were now making the only sounds in the bar everything else was listening to them, "And you called my super charged lighting bolt that stopped it from charging at you lucky and then go off swearing that you handled it on your own."

Jim was now aware of everyone looking at him, so he promptly shut up, Gene turned and looked at the bartender who was staring blankly at Jim, "Hey, call an officer jenny or something." He snarled.

"I'll go and get someone … right now." Aria said running for the door, remembering when Gene and Jim had come to her afew days back asking her to heal there wounds, from a 'street fight' now she knew what happened, she smiled as she ran to the police station. 

Now that the magami had left Rachael got up from her seat and walked over to where Gene was standing, she watched as Jim put the unconscious Minotaura back in one of the tamer's poke'balls and then took off the tamer's poke'belt which had on five more ball and handed it and the one in his hand to the bartender. "Hold on to this until the officer gets here, please." Jim asked, not wanting to hold onto the hooded man's poke'ball.

"Excuse me, I don't think we should go else where and discuss our business." Rachael said making Gene turn around and regard her, blond hair, the open blue eyes that somehow did not seem right on her and her voice oh well he thought at least she's cute.

` "Well Jim if your threw fooling around we have a customer to attend to." Gene said with a slight grin on his face. Jim looked at him and took a deep breath 'this I don't need' he thought as Gene, Rachael and he left the bar. 

---------------------------------------- BANG-------------------------------- 

A few minutes after they left Aria came back in the bar bringing along with her, an officer jenny that looked the same as other jennys except for the fact she was more muscular and coming in the door behind her.

A man with blue/black hair with a pig tail dress in a black bodysuit and trench coat that had the marks of a ranger on his face ran in just after the Magami.

"Where are Gene and Jim?" She asked her tamer, who just grunted "they had a job, Jim said he would be back later to give a statement."

The officer Jenny whose name was Askai, turned to the man standing next to her, "Is he the one your looking for?" she asked, Michael walked over to the tamer lying on the floor and pulled back the hood revealing a man with white hair and a scar on the left side of his face. 

"Yes, that's scar the one how attacked me…where are his poke'ball" he asked the bartender after seeing that Scar's poke'belt was gone. 

The bartender scratched his head and handed over the poke'balls to Askai as soon as she got them she looked at the ranger who just nodded his head at her she then opened the balls up to reveal, Rei his fire maiden who when she opened her eyes let out a cry of joy amd flung her self into his arms, then Hana his pia who as soon as she was released ran over and started nuzzling him, then lastly the still unconscious Minotaura the other three poke'balls were empty.

Michael sighed at finally having back his two girls after such a rushed chase realizing that he was very lucky after how this jerk poke'gased his girls putting them to sleep while Scar's partner a red hared Dominatrix fought.

When the Dominatrix realized who she was fighting when she saw the mark on his face showing that he was a ranger and the fact that Michael was charging up one of his blood gift to keep the Dominatrix at bay when something hit him from behind, as he fell he could hear laughing "Team Dash has won the day." 

If his alpha Myo, a dark elf had not appeared as he fell and launched into an attack on the pair, taking out her anger on the ones who hurt her master 'man he wished he could have been awake to have seen that.'

The Dominatrix fell and then Scar ran off grabbing two of his pokeballs on his way out. 

Now he finally had his 'family' back now that thought surprised him at what point did he start thinking of his poke'girls as family 'strange' he thought as he started smiling as the two girls continued to hug him.

Aria was now herself smiling at him. 

Askai however still had a problem "So now that you have back your girls what are WE going to do with this one, she was stolen her tamer was killed by Scar, we had reports about her been taken from his other poke'girls when they finally recovered enough from shock to talk." Askai said pointing at the now stirring Minotaura. "And by now his poke'girls would have been sent to other tamers, and with the law been what it is you could help us out and…"

"You not thinking…" Michael asked all ready guessing what she was thinking …oh, he could almost see what she was thing and he didn't like what she was thinking, even if he was thinking the same thing (Aria was trying hard not to laugh).

Michael for the first time looked at the Minotura with her cloak covering part of her but he could see her brown/red hair, her clear (slightly dazed) brown eyes, and her DD sized breast that were barley covered by a plain white tee shirt.

Michael sighed shuffled his feet and ran his hand threw his hair. "Would you mind if I took her off your hands." Michael asked in a formal tone wishing that he knew was making the right choice, 'you couldn't remove Askai grin if you had a crowbar' he thought as he saw out of the corner of his eye Aria had fallen off a bar stool, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks as she continued her sound less laugh. 

'Well at least someone is enjoying themselves' he thought as he grabbed her poke'ball along with his own and put her and his two back in theirs as he started to leave, he stopped at the bartender and gave him a packet "Please give this to the ones who captured Scar." He asked 'Any one who had a Magami had to be trustworthy' Askai turned to him "So what are you going to do now?" She asked Michael as he headed for the door.

"Looks like me and my girls have a lot of training to do after what happened." Michael looked back and smiled "To protect and defend, train and tame to better myself and my poke'girls that is the code of the rangers." He said as he went out the door. 

__________________________ BANG __________

"Dude stop fooling around, man. Dude where's my car?" Dude1 asked raising his voice. "Yea man, Where is your car Dude?" Dude 2 answered.

----------------------------------BANG---------------------

Gene and Jim followed Rachael away from the bar and in to a restaurant across the street, as usual Gene got right down to business …eating he ordered for himself, himself (and … oh, yes he almost forgot himself) not that he was greedy you understand just hungry (hell he wasn't paying), Jim use to this turned to Rachael.

"Sorry about that hope you don't mind … so what's the job you have for us?" Jim asked in his customer service voice.

Rachael smiled at him, looked at Gene for a moment and hook her heads "Yes, I would like to hire you as bodyguards and to repair my ship." 

"Ok, this is our standard flat rate for protection." Jim said handing her the invoice, "Any additional cost will be added to the charge and half will have to be paid up front."

Rachael could barley repress herself from smiling at Jim's business like attitude but he seemed that he had a lot more promise than the other one 'But if the kids that good maybe I could use him get him to come with me he might be a good partner' She thought while studying the invoice in her hand her eyes opened wider with expressionless mirth. 

'Her eyes, they opened at the prices hope I didn't make it to expensive for her' Jim thought trying to read hear face to see if she would go for this, she turned to him (not looking at Gene trying to eat three meals at the same time… damn you could loose a hand in there) "Well Jim I'm sorry but I don't have that kind of money, (You could hear Gene choking in the background) but can I pay you in stones and gems?"

Gene relaxed and continued eating his meal, Jim just tried to figure out if this could …work "Ok, what type of gems are we talking about?" Jim asked trying not to look like he didn't know the market value. "I have thunder, fire, water and angel stones, a few rubies and dragon gems, so can we do business?" she asked putting a small pouch on the table looking at Jim already knowing what his answer would be. (She hoped)

Jim took out his poke'dex and called up league prices while looking the pouch, he smiled at her. "Looks like we have a deal." He said to her as he shook her hand "Ok, well meet here tomorrow night should give me time to pick up my packeg and here's the list of parts that I'll need." Rachael said to Jim while handing him the list. "Will that be, Ok?" She asked as Jim studied the list.

"Shouldn't be a problem for us to get and you gave us enough to cover it, so tomorrow at eight p.m. well get started 'it will be a pleasure for Starwind and Hawkins services to protect you." Jim quoted. At that Rachael got up and left. Gene face grew serious and looked at Jim with a slightly amuse look. "Rubbing it on a bit thick aren't you, I thought quoting was a bit much."

"After how much she paid us, I think that was the right way to go, well I think we should get started on the parts she wants, Ok Gene." Jim asked getting up from his seat to begin the job, " Well, let's go then you get the parts while I go visit the poke' harem." 

"Again, Oh come on Gene… oh never mind just send my regards to the girls." Jim said getting ready to do some work. "How about coming with me you DO HAVE YOUR TAMERS LICENES NOW DON"T YOU, we should get you some experience don't you think" Gene asked with a perfectly strait face just watching Jim stare at his shoes and blushing. "Well I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Well that says it all then you work, I'll play" Gene said walking off 

"Gene what am I going to do with you!" Jim said to himself letting out a sigh and then turning and setting off to buy the parts.

___________ BANG ______________

"Ok, come on this is not funny, Dude where my car?" Dude1 demanded "Yea man come on, Dude where is your car, Dude?"Dude2 asked

---------------------------------BANG----------------

Michael had just left the Poke'center and went outside the city of Lust to make camp. Getting all his pokegirls checked out and deprogramming his new Minotaura, had taken up a good part of the night, he hoped with all that had happened on his way to the town that this would be his last hurdle until he got his next assignment. 

Michael's train of thought lead him to believe that his bloodgift would improve the Minotaura disposition after having Scar for a tamer, the shock of him killing her first tamer forcibly severing there bond would make his job harder 'Ha, like it wasn't already hard enough.' He thought as he watched his twin Amizonlee's Ai and Mai finish set up the camp.

He had not expected to test his stamina by have another poke'girl so soon after catching a scared runaway, domesticated youma, three days before he came tracking Scar to Lust … and then having to fight widow. Michael knew he was lucky to have survived his skills and training had not been enough if Gene and Jim had not been there. 

"Well at least I get paid for doing this unlike the tamers." Michael said to himself, "You need to be protect, defend and tied up, master" Myo asked coming out of the shadows smiling at him, her light purple skin helping her to blend into the background around her just like other of her kind.

Michael realized he was staring at her, even though he knew her most of his life he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was in daylight no one could tell her apart from an elf, her pointed ears, long silk like blond hair, milk blue eyes and her natural grace and beauty but at night the differences became apparent her skin and hair became light purple, her eyes turned red and nails got longer and sharper (he already fond that out the hard way) and with all the problems she gave him he still cared for her.

Michael started to smile at her, well might as well give her gift now he thought, Myo knew he had something for her. She could feel him with her growing even deeper then when they were children and his father brought her for him, she concentrated for a moment only to visibly redden when she realized what he was going to give her.

"I have a new poke'girl but I think I might need help taming her would you mind helping me with this… please" Michael asked his alpha he tried to hide a smile as Myo was having a hard time breathing. "So, your not interested," he asked trying to keep his mind close from her.

"Yes, I am please let…." Myo then figured out he was teasing her as she shot him an angry glare, it melted with the love that shone in his face 'damn it" she thought as she felt her thighs get a little damp.

Michael stood up of the rock he was sitting on and started for the tent where Ai and Mai were waiting for them, they were wearing their traditional outfits long tight dresses with splits up both the sides. He had to tame and retame his girls and then tame his new Minotaura with Myo help of course (Myo smiled at his thought of her from behind him) maybe he should name her Gyunyu for obvious reasons well he thought they were anyway.

As a ranger one of the few, his job was a cross between a watcher, a tamer and an officer. Most tamer could just enter leagues and do battle for fun, profit and fame, they could be normal without any abilities and become champions but for rangers it was slightly different along with entering matches rangers had to find and/or evolve rare poke'girls, the better the ranger the more unique and powerful the poke'girl as said, along with this they had to incress there own natural abilities or blood gifts. 

Rangers unlike other tamers had seven to eight active poke'girls and cold have only up to ten in storage (baring special circumstances) the higher in rank the more can be stored, they were six levels of rangers witch could only be distinguished by the amount of marks on there faces. 

The more in-control of yourself and your poke'girls you got the higher your rank became in the rangers.

Michael 'the blindman' Smith had joined three years before and was still a first level ranger, which could be seen by the single red strip on the side of his face.

His blood gifts were nothing major compared to some of the other rangers but he was unique in the fact that he was one of the few males with the blood gift of 'song' that knew how to use it. The gift only happened to children that had Diva in there family tree, his great grand and grand mother on his father side had been Diva now he was blessed and cursed with this gift, and with his other two bloodgift his parents as soon as they found out sent him and his pet, Myo to train part-time at the amizonlee's preserve. 'To learn control.'

Then some how he lucked out and ended up twin sisters Ai and Mai accompany him to protect him they said (because they thought he was so weak) after that he got his other poke'girls, he had started all of his girls on speed training, they were all greatly improving over time then with the evolving of his tomboy to fire maiden because of one of his bloodgifts and the with time teaching his poke'girls how to increases there speed for endurance and attacks that his young pia, haru had learned made her and his other three girls targets for some bad tamers like scar. 

It had took him about week to track and find them after the attack now he had them back they all would train harder to make sure that never happen again as Michael was about to enter the tent a loud explosion and bright light penetrated the forest surrounding him, he and his three girls that were out ran with him to where the light was now fading as he passed the last turn he and his poke'girls saw what had caused the light and then what it shot out straight on 'his' head… "Man, there not paying me enough for this." Michael said with his eyes opened for the first time that day.

"Owwwhhh…Washu, what have you done to me now…" Tenchi asked trying to rise up from the ground then suddenly passing out. "This I really don't need." Michael said shaking his head.

------------BANG----------------- 

Gene had gone ahead of Jim to pick up their customer from her hotel and to take her to the planed destination with her cargo and repair her ship. Well that was the plan.

Now, what happened as soon as Gene and Rachael left the hotel Gene realized that with the triad standing in front of them ended the plan. Gene was random action and Jim was order when the plan ended Gene began.

"Just give us the girl…" Triad growled at Gene while staring at Rachael. Ha, and then go out of business you wish." Gene said while powering up his gauntlet with the press of a button

As soon as the triad divided into three equal parts, she launched into her attack at them both.

Gene pulled out his revolver as one of the triad landed in front of him too bad Gene rushed in with mind numbing speed hitting the one in front of him with a power charged headbutt knocking the triad into a backward roll.

Gene realized that he was going have to do this as quickly as he could because if it took longer than a few minutes he would be dead So as soon as the first one was down he fired warning shots at the one closing in on Rachael.

Then he threw himself at the one trying to come up on him from his blind spot, he miss her but the sudden dive threw her off for the second Gene needed to shoot her with a tranquilizer when he did they screamed and merged back into one being.

Gene watched with mild fascination as the Triad jumped into the shadows and made her escape.

Just then Jim pulled up in has car smiling "Hi, sorry hope you guys haven't been waiting long … for me." Jim asked look at Gene who still had out his gun.

"WHAT IN HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Gene asked shouting down Jim's throat "Now let's get out of here before trouble comes back."

"Ok, let's go." Jim said as he turned on the engine after loading everything in the car.

"Your stupid car." Gene shouted as he checked under hood trying to find out how his life went down this path and what was wrong with the car.

"Not my fault you don't rush a classic." Jim said defending his car, 'You could mess with Jim but not his car, no one was that crazy, period.' 

Jim had his car running in great shape just as he liked it (with Gene it was almost a given they wold be trouble) but it still came as a surprise that Rachael, Gene and himself were been shot at and chased by the XXX-pirates. 

Hell, this might almost be funny if they were not getting so damn close to them some of them on foot (it was a shot in Jim's ego.).

Well at least the Pirates that were chasing them were not getting any closer than they were but that to him was still not far away enough. Gene was in the flow he knew there was something strange going on both with this 'Rachael' and the people chasing them "Lady, I think you should tell us what's going on" Gene said to Rachael who had just shot one of the pirates close to them.

"What do you want to know … Jim head for the small port east of here" Rachael shouted to Jim who made the adjustment just as a energy beam took out the road that they were just on. "Try to keep zigzagging and get us to my ship." Rachael said taking off her mask revealing. "Damn, Ok how much is the truth and how much is a lie?" Gene asked her.

"Most of it, my name's Hilda anything more is a lie." She said looking behind them at the growing tide of Pirates in the darkness. "Look they have a Boobastic." Gene said as the boobastic charged up an energy ball to throw at them.

"Great, just great." Gene said as he fired some thing into the energy ball. What ever it was did the trick as the explosion cut off the pirates from them 

Six dangerous minutes later they made it to the deserted port and were hold up in a where house.

Hilda had a gun in Gene's ribs. "Thanks for the help." she said as she shot him at point blank range.

Jim was in shock as he watch Gene fall and did not put up much of a struggle as she lead him to the back of his car where her trunk and ship parts were kept.

"Don't worry I have plans for you." Hilda said to Jim as she took out her trunk. "And you still have to fix my ship." 

"Now, let's find out what's so damn valuable that they would chase us so damn hard for." Gene said, at that Hilda turned to see that Gene had his gun pointed at her.

"GENE…" Jim shouted as he saw his friend still alive "I would be impressed if I didn't know about Jim's gauntlet." Hilda said as she raised her hands in surrender.

Hilda smiled and shook her head with amusement. "Ok then, just open the trunk that I pulled from the car." 

The trunk was just sitting there and Jim walked over to it. "There's a lock on it." He said looking back at Hilda.

Gene pointed his she just smiled. "The password is project XXX." Jim punched in the code and the top opened with a hiss as the gas flowed away it revealed a naked girl. 

--------------------BANG---------------------

To be continued…

Next: adventure on the open sea (or under it as the case maybe)

Chapter titles No need for travel.

Gene Starwind (Tamer, level 12)

(No poke'girls listed)

Jim Hawkins (Tamer, level 2)

(No poke'girls listed)

Michael 'the blindman' Smith (Ranger, level 19) 

(Alpha) Myo, Dark Elf (Level 30) 

Ai, amazonlee (level 21) 

Mai, amazonlee (level 20)

Rei, Fire maiden (level 16)

Hana, Pia (level 12)

Gyunyu, Minotaura (level 20)

(In storage) Yuma, (level 4)

Hilda? (Possibly a Goth)

DARK ELF, mystic s/m woodsgirl

TYPE: Very near Human

ELEMENT; poison/magic

FREQUENCY; Rare

DIET: Omnivore, tend to lean towards meat diet

ROLE: Trackers, hunters, and spies. Dark elves tend to make great tacticians but excel in working in the dark environments like caves and caverns. However they make poor pets in urban environments 

LIBIDO: normal to high, changes with mood will get higher with a trusted tamer 

STRONG VS: Ghost, Poison, Rock, Psychic or Shadow

WEAK VS: Metal and Lighting 

SPECIAL WEAKNESS: Light attacks tend to disorient and in rare cases cause temporary blind ness or light-headedness.

ATTACKS: Levitation, Bondage Attacks, Poison Attacks, Mystic Bolts, and Shield 

EVOLVES: Dark lady (with moon stone), Bondage Elf (normal), Bondage Queen (from Bondage Elf)

ENHANCEMENTS: Longevity, Elemental Affinity, Darkness, Magical Affinity, Nightvision, and a high thresh hold for pain Bondage Affinity and reduced feral.

Dark Elves are found in areas away from civilization like there cousin's but unlike there cousin's they thrive in polluted and dark environments, they are weaker in clean environments and tend to attack, dominate and kill each other (this explains why they are so hard to find)

So they are no large gropes of them in any one place. Trainers are all ways looking for these dark elves for their loyalty and skill (spying, and tracking) they are considered to be one of the most well rounded pokegorls, but trainers try to avoid them when they are in mating season (only five known tamers have been recorded to have tamed a Dark Elf, and only two have during mating season (only one of them survived and is now in retirement calling that the longest three days of his life) Dark Elf are high maintenance and are considered to be worth the extra effort for there extreme loyalty and skill.

Megami, the Goddess Pokegirl

Type: Very near Human

Element: Psychic/Magic

Frequency: Unknown (All Leagues)

Diet: Human Style Diet

Role: Varies

Libido: Varies

Strong Vs: Varies

Weak Vs: Sad faces, crying, and Domina-types

Attacks: Smile, Cry (all others vary)

Enhancements: Varies

Evolves: Unknown

Megami are the most mysterious of the pokegirls. The number that exists is unknown, as the number seems to change everytime there's a poll. It is not recorded if there are feral Megami or not. It had never been discovered if they evolve or not. No information exists to answer the question; "Do other females spontaneously evolve INTO Megami?"

Not much is known about Megamis because few people understand how they even GOT a Megami when they think about it logically and those who do have a Megami either don't ask or don't think it's a big deal. When a Megami shows up, they are acknowledged as if they had always been there.

The only consistent numbers of Megami are from pokecenters and hospitals, where Megami are often found with various other nurse-type pokegirls.

Megami have NO average stats when compared to other pokegirls. They are either excellent or lousy at something. Their skills, attacks, defenses, enhancements and roles are all unknown because of this.

Youma, The Demon Pokegirl

Type: Semihuman

Element: Magic/Various

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson) to Unknown (any other League)

Diet: Special

Role: Legions of Terror

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal

Weak Vs: Megami

Attacks: Energy Drain, Dream Eater (Everything else varies)

Enhancements: Enhanced reflexes, above average strength, speed and endurance

Evolves: Cardian (Youma evolved with Leaf Stone), Daimon (Youma evolved during stress, orgasm or battle), Droido (Daimon evolved with MoonStone), Lemure (Droido evolved with Dream Stone), Demoness (Daimon evolved during orgasm), Dark Queen (Demoness evolved, mechanism unknown).

Youma aren't really popular, despite the vast variety, because most aren't attractive... to begin with. The only exceptions are often the domesticated ones, but there are, on occasion, moderately attractive feral Youma. The other problem is that they used to be the main stay of Sukebe's Legions of Terror, and despite the dissolution from long ago, roughly half of all Youma retain a bad temper.

However, the main reasons some trainers continue to tame Youma are first, that with every evolution, there's a good chance (sixty to seventy percent) that the Youma will come out more attractive than before; and second, that Youma tend to become much more powerful with every evolution.

Youma are also very difficult to maintain because of their wildly different food requirements. Youma and Cardians often need to drain health from other lifeforms, Lemures need to cause nightmares, Droido and Demonesses need to release negative energy. But many of these are merely standards. Youma and it's evolutions can vary in their dietary needs. A diet for Dark Queens has not been established.

Goth, the Moody Pokegirl

Type: Very near Human

Element: Normal/Psychic

Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)

Diet: Special

Role: Unknown

Libido: Low to Average

Strong Vs.: Unknown

Weak Vs.: Unknown

Attacks: Hypnotize (any others unknown)

Enhancements: Psychic Abilities

Evolves: Vampire (mechanism unknown), Succubi (evolves during orgasm), Megami (mechanism speculated as 'changing their point of view'), Tigress (mechanism speculated as Fire Stone), Loner (usually activated by having a caring tamer), Heroine (Loner evolved by bonding), Growlie (mechanism unknown)

The Goth is, perhaps, one of the strangest pokegirls ever. No one knows if they have any special attacks, as few people can get them to fight until after they've evolved. The only technique that they've displayed is Hypnotize, which is more of a defense to get away than a technique for attacking.

The problem with dealing with Goths is figuring out what variety you have. Goths come in five different types: The Poet, The make-up Artist, The Wanna-Be Vampire, The Sarcastic, and The Loner.

The Poet like poetry, but their own poetry tends to be harsh, depressing or disillusioning. A Poet can be advantageous as their words can rile a group into a fighting mood, even if that group consists of airheads Bunnies.

The make-up Artist is often confused with the Wanna-Be Vampire, as both wear makeup to make themselves look paler and love black lipstick, but the make-up Artist likes doing the actual makeup more than the imagery behind it, while the Wanna-Be Vampire tends to hang around with actual Vampires.

The Sarcastic Goth will often make snide or biting comments about her situation, leading her to seem cruel, but in reality, she is actually very caring. Their moodiness is likely a result of hanging around with Poets too much. Sarcastic Goths have a very high psychic healing talent, allowing their more compassionate side to show through.

The Loner is among the most bizarre pokegirls ever. While she may recognize someone as her official tamer, she will leave for weeks on end to do other business, only to encounter her tamer again next month. She has two unique talents as well. The first is to sense when her tamer is in trouble and the second is to be able to teleport to their Tamer's aid without fail. Loners are suspected to also be able to avoid trouble as no Loner has ever died or been captured when they are away from their tamer.

Of all the Goths, the three types that seem most salvageable to most tamers are the Sarcastic Goths, the make-up Artists and the Loners. The make-up Artists is usually easily subverted into normal fashion. The Loners are very valuable, even when they don't evolve into Heroines. The Sarcastic Goths usually transform into Tigresses or Megami, though some are said to change into Growlies.

Diva, the singer pokegirl

Type: Very near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)(Unknown all others)

Diet: Human diet

Role: Morale Boosters

Libido: Average

Strong Vs.: Ditto, Fighting, Water

Weak Vs.: Ghost, Poison, Rock

Attacks: Sing, Dance, Butt Wiggle, Cheer

Enhancements: Lung capacity

Evolves: None

Evolves from: Ingenue

Divas are allowed worldwide, but are the hardest to control when they've begun singing. Most Divas won't stop singing unless winded, forcefully muted (by magic, psionics or various physical methods) or their song ends. However, Divas are notorious for being able to sing a single song for hours on end.

Some tamers who use them usually have thick soundproof suits made to allow them to ignore the Diva's songs, as the vibrational wave can quite literally get into one's bones and force one to dance to the Diva's will.

Most simply plug the hole with something. As Divas have excellent oral muscles, there are plenty of tamers who enjoy their oral skills being used for things other than singing. Others take advantage of the stimulus caused by the Divas singing to excite pokegirls that would otherwise have low libidos.

It should be noted that not all Divas can sing properly. There are some with the misfortune of being tone-deaf or having weak lungs.

Minotaura, the strong cow pokegirl

Type: Animorph

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)

Diet: Vegetarian

Role: Construction

Libido: Low to Average

Strong Vs: Normal, Rock, Non-elemental

Weak Vs: Elemental Attacks, Wind

Attacks: Headbutt, Ki Blast, Stomp, Seismic Toss

Enhancements: Strength X 4, Endurance X 3

Evolves: None

The Minotaura look very much like a Milktit. The difference being that the Minotaura does not have a required milking cycle and are usually six feet tall. The Minotaura, however, also have tremendous strength. It's said that two Minotaura could have created the Pyramids of the pre-Sukebe world. As such, no tamer is safe taming a Minotaura without proper restraints or two Amachamps holding the Minotaura down.

The Minotaura has a pair of horns which normally appeared like two tiny cones on it's head, but when the Minotaurs chooses, they can extend and shape their horns up to two feet in length, though many Minotaura complain of headaches if they extend their horns beyond a foot in length.

Widow, the killer spider pokegirl

Type: Animorph

Element: Poison

Frequency: Very Very Uncommon (Crimson League)

Diet: Anything non-rock or wood

Role: Not discovered until after Sukebe War

Libido: No one wants to know

Strong Vs: All, but Fire and Electricity

Weak Vs: Fire, Electricity

Attacks: String Shot, Toxic Needle, Sleep Poison, Disembowel, Glare

Enhancements: Speed, Strength, Endurance, etc.

Evolves: No one wants to know

Evolves From: Unkown

Bounty: 3,000 CL Credits for confirmed information.

15,000 CL Credits for confirmed extermination.

Description: A Widow had four legs and four arms, two of which end with hands and the other two end in blades. The Widow's Carpace is incredibly dense and the only two confirmed ways of killing a Widow is with Fire or Electricity.

Widows have three confirmed parts of their life cycles, all of which were discovered by the reknown Widow Slayer. The first is the Berserk Stage, where they kill almost everything in the immediate area.

Second is the Web Stage, where they create a web to hold captured prey until they mate. The web is generally ten to twenty feet above ground level and held between six or seven trees/rocks. Any female or unsuitable male captured at this time will remain alive until the Widow has found a suitable male to mate with and it is at this time that the Widow will use it's Sleep Poison rather than it's Toxic Needle. For anyone who wishes to distract a Widow long enough to free any caught in the web, a sack of flour or a large amount of dirt and a bottle of alcohol, preferally industrial grade, should be on hand. The dirt/flour should be flung all over the web and the alcohol poured on the trapped individuals. The Widow is very meticulous about cleaning it's web and will ignore fleeing prey to clean it's web. Fleeing immediately is advised as the Widow becomes more violent after every forced cleaning of its web.

Third is the Mating Stage, where they find a cave or tunnel or create one of their own, to lay eggs. This is often the most difficult stage to defeat a Widow at as their strength doubles and they become one and half times as fast. When at this stage, it is said that Widows MAY regain the lost intelligence as well as their ability to speak; though all Leagues in light of their atrocities have largely ignored this fact.

It has been confirmed by the Crimson League Authorities that the Wasp may have something to do with the Widow, as there is almost always a Hive of Wasps in the same area as a Widow. As such, Wasps were raised from third least wanted pokegirl to second least wanted pokegirl. It is also believed that Widows of the third stage may create new Widows from captures pokegirls of varying types.

AMAZONLEE, the kicking fiend

TYPE: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting

Frequency: uncommon, mainly found in Fight City

Diet: any human style food except high sugar foods.

Role: a largely protected group. Only a few are ever allowed out of their barracks in Fight Town.

Libido: Low (High twice a year)

Strong Vs: Nonelemental, Ice, Rock

Weak Vs: Metal, Psychic, Flying, Poison

Enhancements: 4x human strength, High Agility and Speed, Durability

Attacks: Gatling Kick, Tackle, Hurricane Kick, Chi Blast, Legsweep

Evolves: Herolee

Among the most human in appearance are the Amazonlee and the Amazonchan. Amazonlee are faster but weaker than Amazonchan. Amazonlee are skilled in HTH combat styles and almost entirely rely on kicks and speed techniques. There are much fewer Amazonlee than Amazonchan. 

Due to a peculiarity of their endocrine system, Amazonlee who eat high sugar foods grow torpid very quickly until they've had a chance to digest it and recover. Tamers running across wild Amazonlee have used this to capture the pokegirl without exhausting her in a battle. 

Kunoichi, the ninja pokegirl

Type: Very near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)(Unknown all others)

Diet: Human diet

Role: Snipers, Spies

Libido: Low to Average

Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic

Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Elemantal Attacks

Attacks: Agility, Teleport, Throwing Star, Counter

Enhancements: Speed, Accuracy.

Evolves: Kunoichi Master (normal), Sex Ninja (evolves via orgasm), Fire Ninja (Fire stone), Water Ninja (Water stone), Electric Ninja (Thunder stone), Light Ninja (Angel stone), Earth Ninja (Diamond stone), Dark Ninja (Shadow stone)

Evolves From: Unknown

It's unknown where Kunoichi come from, but most tamers that have them have either won them from a tamer specializing in Kunoichi or have managed to defeat them in the wild. It's believed that Ronin or one of the Amazon types might evolve into them, but it's unknown as all Kunoichi Tamers that were interviewed had gotten them from someone else.

Kunoichi can evolve with elemental stones and adopt attacks and defenses based on that element. However, this is considered less of a change than what most other Pokegirls undergo, such as color changes, extra limbs or a different attitude, as the Kunoichi simply gains the attacks and defenses. Any other changes are usually made to their garb, as Kunoichi prefer their garb to reflect their element. Were three Kunoichi to strip down and then evolve into a Fire Ninja, a Water Ninja and a Light Ninja respectively, there would be nothing visible to show that the change had occurred.

Oddly enough, no Kunoichi has ever been seen in a feral state, though it's believed that Kunoichi break any bonding and leave to find a different tamer should they reach the point where they might achieve that state. For this reason, every tamer that has a Kunoichi has tamed them regularly out of fear of losing them.

Sex Ninjas, however, gain a high Libido and more HP, but otherwise are the exact same as normal Kunoichi.

Don't worry there will be more,

Find out more about the strange girl with Gene and Jim, 

Find out why Michael keeps his eyes shut almost all the time,

Find out how tenchi got their and what will happen to him now,

And find out how many licks dose it takes to get to the center of a Toli-pop I want to know

Enjoy thyself … 


End file.
